User talk:Blalafoon
Archives I have recieved so many messages, that I have decided to store away some previous one's in a small page. If you would like to look over them (if you want) here is a link to my archives ___$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____ ____$$$$_______$$$$$_____ ____$$$_______$$$$_______ ____$$______$$$$_________ ____$___$$$$$$$__________ _________$$$$$$$____$____ ________$$$$_______$$____ ______$$$$________$$$____ _____$$$$________$$$$____ ____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____ |} PW Okay I wont say it but I can give you a hint, dont worry youll get it. ' '<><><><><><><><><><> NO CAPITILIZAION. ALL LOWER CASE> 22:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma TESTING God bless your heart Blalafoon! Can I add you to my buddy list? I hope I can! You just made me feel like a 4 year old girlie getting a laffy taffy or something! THANK YOU:P 22:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Cool! :D Have you checked out my slideshows/pics and videos yet on my profile? Tell me what you think! 22:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo Would you like two join my dragon ball z forum?. We have 13 users i just made it here is the link. http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Soilder5679 00:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude gues wht i just found out it's about SpritBomb! Supremegogeta 00:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) He created another account by the name Trunks88. He said he left becaue his frind wanted his account. But i still don't know why he just would use his old account because the friend don't get on ever. But i gtg ttyl. Supremegogeta 00:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) About Club Penguin..... For some reason you got me playing it.... Since you have an account I was wondering if we could meet each other there? Nappa77 01:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing just checking the recent activity. Let's go to chatango. also did you see my new sig? may 16 I'm thinking about changing my profile pic which of these do you think I should change it or leave it. may 16 help I was working on the future gohan page and am having a problem with the links. assistance needed. 18:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that only the smallest pages have like tons of links? Like Tempest or something! dragon ball wiki. i tried to fix them.didnt work. p.s. might want to check the kami page im not good with links. 18:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks. as stated earlier i really bad with links. 18:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) sure can! 18:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure that would be good. Supremegogeta 20:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! :D Hey man awesome to hear from you well the story is my friend really wanted to become an administrator on a wiki sooo when I became one I gave my account to him, but I hear he`s already lost adminship!!! Ugh :D Well anyways whats up man havent heard from you in a while! 23:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok then.. I am on the server Tundra, in the pizza parlor, and my penguin name is Bisquick! meet me at your earliest convienince! Nappa77 00:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Im still there....... Nappa77 00:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask a favor. the Android 14 page i made needs a picture. if possible could you add one?plz and thank you. 02:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry umm something crazy happened i was putting bullet points on gogito's attack section and all the attacks disapeared (except one). sorry. i would have fixed it if i could remember all the atacks.complete accident i swear. once again SORRY. 02:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem buy as a Admin she needs tovread the messag board. Supremegogeta 17:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you make me a template that says im the creator of the Wiki and have the pic to be of Shenron? Supremegogeta 18:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Please reply when ever you read the message above. Supremegogeta 21:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I`m a super hardcore Trunks fan! Yeah I guess its kinda lame to change characters but I`ll never do it again :D 23:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that just forget it. But congrats on school i still have another 3 weeks!! I can't wait til i get out of there than i should be on more also and might try to go for more badges. Supremegogeta 00:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) thats a nice tool. i dont know what happened it just dissapeared all of a sudden doesnt matter if it can be fixed though. 02:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How How do you copy and paste stuff, because I kind of wanted to copy some of my fan fiction to the fanon wiki. may 18 ok thanks. may 18 Thanks. For wishing me a happy birthday! Nappa'sgoatee 20:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page protection As a general rule main pages aren't a huge target for vandalism, and vandals don't usually make registered accounts that are autoconfirmed (which takes a few days) without getting blocked for other vandalism. So the risk is not usually that great as long as IPs and new accounts are blocked. On the other hand, it is nice for legitimate users to arrive at a "freely editable" wiki and be able to edit the front page. So it's just considered a best practice for most wikis, and that's why it's part of the spotlight criteria. If the page is getting vandalized at mid-protection then it can be re-raised to sysop level. -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm making a welcome sig to welcome new users, and was wondering should it link to the rules or the main page. may 20 Yes! Yes I would like it if you could fix it. :) SupaSaiyan 18:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) OK.... Ok Blalafoon Im trusting you! My password is.... <><><><><><><><><><> SupaSaiyan 04:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) whats up. 17:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree i was actully about to tell you the same thing lol i'll post it on Ultra news you post it on the comiutiy messge than we will get rid of them ok. Supremegogeta 19:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey i posted a new AMV go check it out i was going to wait till october but i would have forgotten about by then lol Supremegogeta 19:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i finished my new story about Supreme Gogeta please check it out i think it's my master piece! lol Supremegogeta 22:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Pictures Hey dude, I'm getting a new pic for my user but you can have it if you want because it's boys lol But if you dont thats OK because i'll use it cause it looks sooo wiked! 15:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright i'll be there with. Supremegogeta 22:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I figured out how to do it that way, but the colors are always either to far a part or to close (and yes I am using coding) here it is so far . Maybe, I'll try to get it a first though. may 25 I finished my sig! Can you please fix the colors a little bit though there pretty off? may 25 How'd you cut the content from your talk page to copy? It won't let me cut the content. may 25 Thanks. How do I get to the archive? may 25 Ok thanks. That pic on my talk page is what I meant. may 25 Thats awesome! But no thank you i want my sig to stay the same. By the way what you think of my two new storys? Supremegogeta 20:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. This user named Omega456 copyed my IP onto his screen and used it and he gotbanned for along time so im banned on the dbz wiki for a day. This happend to Supersaiyan09 and Raging Gohan before. Thanks dude i like this wiki im going to start coming here alot more. Soilder5679 17:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I voted for raging blast. And how about who's your fav Ginyu Force member. Supremegogeta 22:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I turned 12. I got 3 game, some movies, DBZkai part 1, 2, and 3, and a foam ball shooter. I got a giant yo-yo and robot bug too, but there going back. may 27 How'd you do that thing on your user page? I did one on the saiyan fan club wiki, but not like that. may 27 Hey there dude whats up? Supremegogeta 21:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there can you fix the dates on Ultra new's everything is wrong? Supremegogeta 16:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Never mind i just fixed it. Supremegogeta 16:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the new skin, it should stay that way. I like your special sig too. may 30 I just got the lucky 16,000 edit when I left you a message! may 30 can u make me a sig Oh ok. may 30 It doesn't feel like the 4th of July here. Because my dad is tearing out carpet, there are no fire works, and it isn't that hot. I would have made an in my life section sooner, but nothing intresting happens in my life. may 30 whats up? 18:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) whats up. 19:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) i want GohanKai i want the color blue and here is the pics and the pics tool isnt working good so could u find me 3 more pics of adult gohan pass word <><><><><><><><><><><><><> Thanks. Could you make my sig? Thank you! From Nappa'sgoatee! Well it's not important right now for a sig. Plus if I type my password on your talk page other people could use it and troll on the wiki in my name. Nappa'sgoatee. Ok then. 1. All I want it to say is Nappa'sgoatee 2. I would like the text to be white and the background to be green. 3. Can I have these pics on? I also want the pic of Tao killing Blue but there is not one on the wiki. 4. One of the left, and one of the right. 5. Can you please be very quick about this.......My password is <><><><><><><><><>. Thanks. Mem. sig I want a memorial day sig, I have 2 photos for it it does not matter which side you put them on.I gave you my password once if you don't remember it I can Tell you. Thanks. Thank you for helping with my sig! from Nappa'sgoatee Thanks. I am testing it. Will my sig on normal DB wiki still work? 23:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah thanks. You're awesome! Keep uo your good work! 23:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, I had Gotek do it for me! Hello there Blalafoon what's up? Also i want to let you know that this skin is going to go back like this on July 1st until the end of July 4th. Supremegogeta 01:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Someting got messed up on my user page, can you fix it for me? may 30 Yes thank you. may 30 oh ok no problem. 20:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Swear I do not believe that the word bastard is a swear. They aay it many times in DBZ. Just saying it in a made story of mine doesn't necessarily count. However, if I said something like "Dude you are such a bastard!" then that would count. I personally believe its not a swear unless you are calling someone it. Shouldn't we vote? I mean, the users have a voice too don't they? 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 22:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Please dont leave because of me "cursing". You leaving is gonna make me leave, then someone else is gonna leave, then someone is gonna leave, and it keeps going until they're all gone because of me. 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 21:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) New Hey there your probley right i was just thinking for a new one cause i anted everyone to be equal in power over the main page.Plus it gives someone the opprtuinty to stay active. Supremegogeta 03:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That is allowed sorry but i can't ban something that has to do with a conflict of relgion. I want everyone to feel free here and you shouldn't be censord due to relgion. What m tring to say is someone might not belive in God and hey might take it as ok fine this is just for christines and im not welcome here. I do belive in God but i don't have a problem with people who don't God wouldn't want that. So i hope you understand. I can see why your offended but look at the point of view as someone els. Supremegogeta 03:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I know it's not very good, but I finnaly created a template And I heard what's going on, please don't leave. Ok Blalafoon litsine you need to look at this from another persons point of view. Let's say that a non christine comes to this site and say's this he will think thaty he's not welcome here due to his relgion please don't leave because of something like this. I am proud of you as well that may not mean much to you but you have passed me the creator! Why would you won't to throw all the hard work you put into this place away because your being selfesh. I am not tring to start an argument i am tring to maintian a Wiki for EVERYBODY not just people of one relgion please understand what im telling you. Supremegogeta 16:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok i see what you mean. Make a vote page if you think we should ban it but like i said before i am a christine and i see nothing wrong with saying oh my god. Supremegogeta 16:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You still can't do that just because your leaving. When i left the fanon Wiki and wars Wiki and Fan Club Wiki i didn't deleat the pages i made beacuse of that. Supremegogeta 17:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You can't just delate a page that is fine and dosn't break the rules remeber that is apart of the Admin rules. Don't do that please. Supremegogeta 17:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) so do yall get to stay jw bc your the one who does the pics my sig isnt working by the way i press the sig button but it just does the line thing it dont show my sig Reply Yes i am why? Supremegogeta 20:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) lol no it's not. Like i told Ava558 i look att hings diffrint than most christines.It's chritsitnes that say that is what makes people convert to Santism or Athisum. Most Christines don't even know what there saying most of the time thats what makes me diffrinte from them. I would like to go more into detaile about my type of christine but i have to go see yea. Supremegogeta 22:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Voted Already found ot by the time you posted since it's linked on your recent activity and yes I voted against it.Supersaiyan09 00:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I voted for it's ok to say. Supremegogeta 17:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No! Your overreacting agian i voted for what i think is right not because you are leaving! Supremegogeta 17:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Agian i did not vote because you might leave i voted for what i feel is right and i don't even say omg. I voted yes to that because it seems to me your being biased to your relgion and you don't care about how anyone els feels. This wasn't a threat or insult i was just stating what i feel i am getting off here i'll be back on later ok. Supremegogeta 17:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It means you want what's best for you and not everyone els. Supremegogeta 17:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) whats up? 22:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i would like to report a vandle Jakedrago13. i never heard of him so i checked an edit he made and it was vandlism. 22:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC)